


An Apology

by Skykes



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Heroes of Olympus, M/M, PJO, Post-The Blood of Olympus, apology, kinda gay, leo is being nice, they make ammends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skykes/pseuds/Skykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo apologizes to Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology

Leo caught Frank just before the son of Mars headed into his cabin. “Hold up.” he said, and Frank stopped just at the door. “Oh…Hey," He turned to face him,"Leo…What’s up?”

He awkwardly looked away. “Uh…Well…Y'see…We gotta talk about stuff.”

“…Stuff?”

“Yeah. Like our relationship.” Leo looked at him again, then the smaller boy’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head and waved his hands. “N-No not like that! It isn’t gay! I promise, it isn’t gay.”

“O….Kay?” Frank raised a brow. Leo didn’t usually talk to him unless it was to tease him. Well, at least, that’s what Leo was like before. Leo seemed to have changed a bit since he’d returned from the dead. It was probably Calypso teaching him how to be a decent human being and keeping him grounded.

“Look.” Leo huffed and then stared at the ground. “I uh…I wanted to thank you…You really saved my ass a few times…”

Frank blinked. Leo was THANKING him? “Uh…You’re welcome?”  
“And…And I’m sorry.”  
Leo was APOLOGIZING?!

“I was a real dick.” Leo sighed. “I was just a bully to you…And you didn’t deserve that. See…I was jealous…Everyone seemed to like you more than they liked me…I mean I can see why, with my attitude and all…And I was also going through some other stuff and I guess I took that out on you. I’m sorry.” Leo finally looked up at him. 

Frank stared at the smaller boy for a few moments before hugging him. “It’s fine.” He mumbled. “But maybe if something’s bothering you, you should talk to someone instead of taking it out on people. I’ll be that someone you can talk to, if you want.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “Um…O-Okay…”  
Frank smiled. “Guess this is kinda gay.”  
Leo laughed. “Yeah, kinda.”


End file.
